1. Field
Devices consistent with the inventive concept relate to a power supply for television and a television including the same, and more particularly, to a power supply for a television, which is capable of miniaturization of televisions, and a television including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television is an apparatus which receives and processes broadcasting signals and displays images. In recent years, thin televisions with a reduced thickness have been developed.
Such a television has a power supply which converts commercial AC power to supply predetermined power to various kinds of electronic parts within the television. However, thin televisions require the design of thin power supply, and therefore there is a need for such a thin power supply.